unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Thief's End multiplayer
The beta was announced to be released December 4, 2015 to all people owning copies (Digital or Hard) of Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection and that it would last until December 13, 2015.http://www.cinemablend.com/games/Uncharted-4-Beta-Launch-December-Here-How-Get-86247.html Beta Main article: Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer beta Game Modes Four game modes are available: * Team Deathmatch: Two teams of five compete to be the first to gain 40 enemy KOs. * Command: Two teams of five fight for control over three command zones. Teams gain points per second for each command zone and win by being the first to reach 700 points. * Plunder: Two teams of four attempt to secure the idol in their respective chests. First team to 3 points wins. * Ranked Team Deathmatch: Two teams of five compete to be the first to gain 40 enemy KOs. Players are ranked and matched based on their performance. Future Content Uncharted 4 multiplayer is planning to have a more content throughout the this year, and the next year. https://www.vg247.com/2016/05/02/uncharted-4-multiplayer-detailed-all-maps-and-modes-will-be-free/ This content will include: * A Co-op game mode * Cinematic replay (Theater) * New Maps * New game modes * New mystical items * New Weapons * More customization Patches Main article: Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Patches Naughty Dog have been active post-release by rolling out updates and improvements via patches. Maps In the Uncharted 4: A Thief's End beta. Only three maps were available: IslandImage.png|Island|link=Island Madagascar City (MP) screenshot -3.jpg|Madagascar City|link=Madagascar City Rooftop Map screenshot.jpg|Rooftops|link=Rooftops = Since the release of Uncharted 4: A Thief End five more maps have been added: Remnants.jpg|Remnants|link=Remnants Colony Screenshot.jpg|Pirate Colony|link=Pirate Colony Scotland.jpg|Scotland|link=Scotland Auction House.jpg|Auction House|link=Auction House River.jpg|River|link=River Since the release of patch 1.08 (AKA: The Lost Treasures DLC) two more maps have been added: Sunken Ruins.jpg|Sunken Ruins|link=Sunken Ruins Rogelio-olguin-sidesun-01.jpg|New Devon|link=New Devon Weapons Main article: Uncharted 4: A Thief's End weapons Long Guns Long guns are unlocked by downing enemies with any long gun Pistols Pistols are unlocked by downing enemies with any pistol Heavy Weapons Heavy weapons are unlocked by downing enemies with any heavy weapon Gear Gears is unlocked by using any piece of gear Mysticals Mysticals are unlocked by deploying any mystical. Sidekicks Sidekicks are AI that help you, and your team, in battle.To access your sidekicks (If you have equipped any sidekicks in your loadout), hold the D-Pad, and click on your chosen sidekick logo. Once you brought a sidekick, the cost to buy one again is increase. Boosters Main article: Boosters (Uncharted 4: A Thief's End) As with Uncharted 2 and Uncharted 3, boosters are present in Uncharted 4. The effect of the booster changes based on the level of the booster used. Level 1 boosters are unlocked by scoring points. Higher level boosters are unlocked by performing actions encouraged by each booster. Characters Heroes * Nathan Drake * Victor Sullivan * Elena Fisher * Samuel Drake * Charlie Cutter * Tenzin * Chloe Frazer * Salim Villains * Zoran Lazarevic * Rafe Adler * Nadine Ross * Knot * Orca * Marlowe * Rameses * Eddy Raja * Harry Flynn * Talbot * Atoq Navarro * Gabriel Roman References Category:Uncharted 4 Category:Uncharted 4 multiplayer __NEWSECTIONLINK__